The Unannounced Arrival of the Chaotic Shinigami!
by Daiseyluvsu
Summary: Abigail Rose died a horrible death- by ice cream truck that is. And when the bad boy Ronald knox (or so he thinks of himself) comes collect her soul, he accidentally gives her immortal life. Now baby sitting the newest addition to the Shinigami Dispatch Society, Ronald has to work with the clumsy Abigail Rose, who frankly, he can't handle on his own. How will this Romance turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**UNANNOUNCED ARRIVAL OF THE CHAOTIC SHINIGAMI~**

"Tralalalalala" That my good people, is the sound of a very unaware girl. She skipped along the sidewalk, her auburn curled hair flowing in the summer breeze. However, her unexpected death led to many problems in the Shinigami Dispatch Society.

**-Chapter 1- -Death by Ice cream Truck-**

Abigail Rose skipped merrily down the road, on her way to buy her three o'clock ice cream from the usual spot by the park.

It was an unusually sunny day followed by the chirping of birds, the sun was already slowly diving into the west casting long shadows upon the world. Abigail followed her usual route to the park and crossed the road, humming a tune from her favorite show. Sadly she did not know that the regular ice cream truck driver had obtained a different route, and the new assigned driver was speeding to his new stop.

"I wonder what I'll get today. I'm starting to grow tired of-" A loud horn honked and a flash of light disoriented Abigail, the truck swerved, but it was already too late.

Abigail lay motionless on the ground, she quivered slightly. Oh, and how oh-so ironic that on this most extraordinary day in Abigail's life was it the same day that it ended, the very necrophobic girl.

Abigail was surrounded by no one except a pool of her own blood, the ice cream truck had vanished and would never come back to that spot again. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to feel dizzy.

_Why did this have to happen to me?_ She wondered, already beginning to lose consciousness.

"Wow." A wolf whistle came from the side walk as long footsteps slowly made their way to her.

"You got banged up pretty good, huh?" A handsome boy with orange and black hair sporting a curious pair of glasses, squatted down to get a better look at her.

Abigail shifted her gaze, her breath forced and ragged. "P-Please.. Help me." She sobbed.

The boy pulled out a book and flipped toward the back, stopping on a bookmarked page. "Huh, it seems like you weren't supposed to die today, it says you have a good twenty or thirty years. Ain't that pitiful." He chuckled.

Abigail coughed up blood, shaking. She started to lose consciousness as she mumbled to the boy, tears streaming down her cheeks. "B-but I have Necrophobia. I don't wanna die." She sobbed.

The boy started to tremble and let out a hysterical laugh. "HAHAHA, OH THIS IS TOO FUNNY! HAHA A NECROPHOBIC DYING EARLY!HAHAHA. whew, ah this is too good, you're a real hoot, ain't cha?" He sighed, wiping away a tear.

Abigail didn't reply. Her breath was shallow and her blood was already touching the boy's shoe. He walked out and grabbed a lawn mower, lifting it up with ease.

"Well listen little lady, you're pretty cute and I feel bad about you losing your life so early, so I'll cut you a break and end your misery quickly." He roared the machine to life, it growled then settled into a soft purr, waiting to complete its job.

The boy switched it to 'LIFE GONE' and mowed over the girl, except to Abigail, it didn't feel like deadly sheers ripping apart her body, they were feather soft.

She woke up in an all-white building. Men in black suits covered the place like vultures, some doing massive heaps of paper work, others carrying large garden tools to different rooms. Abigail glanced around, dazed.

_Am I dreaming? I definitely remember dying. _She thought.

"AHHH, DAMMIT!" The boy had appeared besides her shaking his head.

"I'm gonna be killed once Will-senpai finds out about this! DAMN! For how long I've had this thing I didn't set it to reap! How could I mess this up?!" he sighed heavily.

Abigail shot him a glare and then softened her gaze. "You saved me didn't you? Thank you! I really appreciate it! How can I make it up to you?" She questioned curiously.

The boy looked towards her then looked away bored. He stuck out his hand toward her, to which she tilted her head confused.

"The names Ronald, Ronald Knox." He blushed slightly, trying to look undiscerning. She looked up to him and smiled, shaking his hand.

"I'm Abigail, Abigail Rose." She smiled proudly.

Ronald grabbed her hand and led her to a desk piled with paper work, telling her to "Sit".

He slammed his hand down on the desk and trailed a long "YO!" to the individual seated behind it.

"Really now Mr. Knox, as impolite as ever I see. Ah, and you've brought along case number five billion, nine hundred sixty three thousand, four hundred and twenty three along with you it seems." Said the man shuffling his paperwork and readjusting his glasses.

Ronald twisted his head toward Abigail and shrugged, leaning his elbow against the desk. "Yeah. It said she wasn't scheduled to die and I accidently hit 'life gone' while trying to reap her soul. Now it seems impossible for her to die for a while." He said, placing a pencil on hip lip and balancing it.

Abigail looked at them confused and skeptical. "What do you mean? You brought me back to life?"

Ronald nodded, staring at the pencil intently, wobbling and hopping to keep it up.

Will nodded and continued, "Well it seems we cannot send you back to the human world as an immortal so for now we shall employ you as a grim reaper. Welcome Miss Rose to the Shinigami Dispatch Society." Will said scowling.

He flipped his head quickly to Ronald who jumped nervously.

"And _**you.**_You shall be attending after school classes for the training of new grim reapers, I trust you can show Miss Rose the steps and courses of becoming a grim reaper? After all, it is your fault that this happened. Because of you I'm stuck with even_** more**_ paperwork. You, Ronald Knox have sent every section of the dispatch society into complete and utter chaos." Will stated, adjusting his glasses.

Ronald's jaw dropped and he mumbled curses under his breathe.

"You have to be kidding me." He muttered.

He glanced at Abigail who flinched at his menacing stare.

"U-Uhm. Can't you just send me back to where I was? I-I don't want to be causing any trouble."

Ronald rested his elbow on Will's desk, smirking.

"If I were to send you back, you would die."

"I LOVE IT HERE! The color, how do you describe it? Soooo~ oh, bland, it fits the room beautifully!" Abigail exclaimed, clasping her hands together nervously.

Ronald snickered and replied, "Thought so." To Abigail's comment. He swiped some papers from Will's outstretched hand and sighed.

"Since I'm looking out for you, it seems we will be across from each other. Er- room wise anyway." Ronald stated, looking down at the papers, irritated.

Abigail sighed and gave him a breath taking smile that usually made the boys at her high school's jaw drop. It didn't seem to faze Ronald that much who gave a slight blush, but other than that, he motioned at her with his hand to accompany him.

They passed a long stairwell and walked through three corridors of bespectacled grim reapers before they reached her door.

"Hey, uh, Ronald?" Abigail asked, tugging on his sleeve.

"What?" He questioned.

Abigail looked down nervously. "uh- um.. will I have to wear glasses?"

Ronald stared blankly at her. "What?" He asked again.

She bit her lip slightly and pouted. "W-well everyone is wearing glasses here, and I don't like glasses. So does that mean I'll have to wear them?"

Ronald gave a small chuckle and patted her on the shoulder. "Haha, you weren't supposed to be a grim reaper, so you're vision isn't as bad as ours! You don't need to worry about that sort of thing." He smiled down to her.

She sighed in relief and patted him on the head,

"You're a really good boy aren't you? Hahaha!" She giggled.

Ronald blushed and pushed her into an all-white room.

"YOU IDIOT! AS IF I'D FALL FOR YOU! GO TO BED!" He yelled closing the door.

Abigail stared at the door. _Um, what? What was he talking about?_

She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the bed. _Pffttt, Ronald, it's only four o'clock._

**Hey guys! So I'll be trying to manage two stories from now on. ^_^. I FEEL LIKE THIS WON'T END WELL. Any who, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, I might do chapter starters with this story, but who knows? O.o OKAY! KEEP READING! From yours truly, kisses, hugs, and lye.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2- -Chaos unravels into Classroom Troubles-

It was nearing nine o'clock when Abigail woke up.

Last night she couldn't pry her door open after it had closed and relentlessly fell asleep like Ronald had asked.

She sat up on her bed sighing. "I'm gonna be trapped in this room till someone saves me."

The door clicked open and Ronald popped his head in.

"Hey. I'm gonna go get breakfast, you wanna come?"

Abigail stared at him stunned. "How the hell did you open the door?"

He gazed at her confused. "I twisted the knob and pushed. Duh."

She put her hand to her mouth thoughtfully looking down.

"So you twist _**and**_ push. Ohh." She murmured.

Ronald laughed brightly, making Abigail flinch.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVEN'T LEFT THIS ROOM ALL NIGHT?! AHAHA"

Abigail blushed brightly and walked over, punching him in the arm.

"SO WHAT?! SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Ronald smiled mockingly, quickly running his eye up her.

"You're not going to wear that bloody outfit every day, are you?" He snickered.

Abigail blushed again, running her hand up and down the outfit.

"But what should I wear?" she mumbled questioningly.

Ronald took of his jacket and handed it to her. They climbed down a white hallway to a laundry room.

"Strip." He ordered.

And no sooner had he said it, a large red mark was already forming on his cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled.

Abigail grasped the coat blushing and yelled back, "YOU DON'T TELL A GIRL YOU JUST MET TO STRIP! DO YOU THINK IM EASY OR SOMETHING?!"

Ronald turned around quietly, "I meant take off your clothes and put them in the machine. They need to be cleaned."

Abigail took off the coat and locked the door leading into the laundry room.

"Are you going to wait outside?"

"Why would I do that?" He turned to face her.

"Because that way I can lock you and everyone out while I change." She glared suspiciously.

"This door is more complicated. If it's locked from the inside I won't be able to get you out." He smirked.

Abigail blushed, "You're just a perv aren't you? You just want to see me naked."

Ronald looked her over and shook his head. "Why would I peep on a girl who obviously has no sex appeal at all?"

Another red mark to the face.

She turned him around and opened the washer silently. "DON'T PEEK." She ordered.

Ronald whispered under his breathe an "As if."

Abigail stripped off her shirt and pants, slipping the jacket back over body. She picked up the discarded clothes and set the washer, sitting down.

"You know, I made every boy's jaw drop at my old school." She giggled.

Ronald sucked his teeth, giving her a "tch."

"Who would be interested in you? They were probably surprised by how conceited you were. You're not even that cute." He grinned.

Abigail stood up and tip-toed over to him, poking him in the back.

"But I _**am **_cute, right? You said so yourself." She giggled again.

He jumped and flipped his head over to her quickly.

"AND WHEN DID I SAY TH-" Ronald's face turned bright red. He turned back around.

Abigail gazed at him confused and looked down. She forgot to button up his jacket.

"Y-Y-YOU LECHEROUS GRIM REAPER! YOU PERV, YOU PERV, YOU PERV!" She yelled, continuously slapping him back and forth.

Just as Ronald was about to lose consciousness, the washer's timer rang. She lifted out the soggy clothes and put them in the dryer briskly.

"I can't believe you! You said you wouldn't turn around!" she yelled.

Ronald continued to lay on the ground, not so much as opening his eye, his cheek started to swell.

"Again. You are so~ not even cute." He mumbled.

Abigail gave him a stomp to the back and sat down pouting.

There was a full ten minutes of an awkward silence before Abigail slipped her clothes out of the dryer, putting on the warm outfit. She threw Ronald jacket at him and sighed. Ronald opened the door and escorted her to William's desk, where he picked up his assigned souls.

"Okay, I'll see you in the after classes, or whatever. Tch. I'm starving. Because of you I had no time to eat." Ronald complained, yawning drowsily.

Will stood up and moved to the left. Abigail stared at him confused, while Ronald leaned on the desk, bored.

"What are you do-"

"WILLLLIIIAAAAMMMMMM! 3" A red, long-haired man dressed in a long red coat, had pounced at the desk. They heard a large crack and looked down to see the man quivering face first on the floor.

Will pulled garden shears out of his pocket-which seemed highly impossible, and scooped up the man in its teeth, flinging him in the opposite direction. A girl, gasping for breath ran over to the two.

"AH! Will-senpai! Have you seen Grell?" She asked curiously, her large framed glasses glinted.

Will pointed to the blob that was Grell, and she thanked him, running over to the steaming pile of red.

Abigail watched curiously as the girl with abnormal monster strength picked him up bridal-style, and carried him away. She shot Ronald a wink and skipped off. Ronald shuddered.

_What. The. Bloody. Hell? _she wondered.

_That, was absurdly strange._

Ronald crossed his hands behind his head and walked off whistling. Abigail was about to follow when Will tapped her on the shoulders with his death scythe.

"Come with me." He ordered.

They walked down the hallway to a single white door. There was no knob to speak of, in fact the only substantial evidence it gave to being a door was a grey frame.

Will pulled out a small plastic card that read, "Reaper ID#4293596" And held it in front of the door. The door slid open as Abigail accompanied Will through a strange assortment of gardening tools, to what looked like a printing machine. Will sighed and pressed five buttons that booted it up. It flashed green and red.

Will turned to face Abigail and looked into her eye, stepping closer than her comfort zone allowed.

"W-What are y-you doing?" She mumbled.

"Hold still." He turned back to the machine and spoke. "Reaper ID# 5539812." A white plastic card popped out and he handed it to Abigail who took it timidly.

"Now, Miss Rose. Please walk through that door over there and signal for your death scythe." He said sternly.

Abigail nodded slightly and stumbled over to what Will had pointed out as a door. She held her card out and the door slid open briskly, Abigail flinched at its speed.

Will motioned for her to walk inside and the door closed just as fast, locking her in.

Abigail ran back to the door, pounding on where it had been.

"HELP! HELP! WILL! THE DOOR CLOSED! I CAN'T GET OUT! HELP ME!" She yelled frantically.

Will sighed again and walked over to the door, saying through the wall, "Until your death scythe presents itself, the door shall not open. It is quite a simple process, in fact it shall not take that long. Oh. And yes, by the way, Ronald will be returning soon and your class is scheduled to start in thirty minutes, so do not take too long in there."

Abigail gulped._ Oh and that was reaalllly reassuring, thanks Mr. Fancy Pants._

She walked around slowly in a space that felt infinite until she heard a nerve breaking "klang" coming in her direction.

She backed up slowly until the object came into view. It was….. A butter knife? She picked it up slowly, inspecting and poking it from every angle.

_What the hell is this? Is it a joke? I thought grim reaper tools were related to gardening. Why am I holding SILVERWARE?! MUCH LESS IT CAN'T CUT SHIT! _

She waved it around intimidatingly, but no matter how menacing she acted, she just couldn't take the weapon seriously.

"Seriously, if I have to cut someone with this thing or threaten anyone, what would I say? _Hey look out. I have a butter knife and I'm not afraid to use it?_"

She threw it down and yelled. "NO, SERIOUSLY, CAN I HAVE LIKE A TRADE IN OR SOMETHING. I'M NOT GONNA BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY WITH THIS THING. IT'S NOT EVEN A REAL KNIFE!" She screamed.

The knife rose off the ground and flew into her leg, knocking her down. She cursed and rubbed her leg where it had hit her.

_Pathetic. I have been cut down with my own object. Heh except this thing can't even cut._

The door behind her opened and Ronald came in.

"Hey. Will told me you'd be in here." He smiled.

Abigail turned to face him glumly, holding up her death scythe. "Is there such thing as a refund here?"

Ronald burst into tears, laughing hysterically. "HAHAHA, MY GUT! WHY DO YOU HAVE A BUTTER KNIFE? OH GOD, I FEEL SO SORRY FOR YOU. HAHAHA!" He laughed. His sides cramped and he fell onto the floor in tears. "OH GOD, WAIT TILL THE BOYS AT COMMUNICATION GET A LOAD OF THIS!"

Abigail glared at him and kicked him. He squealed. "HAH! That's something I've got on you. You squeal like a little girl." She giggled.

Ronald sat up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Doesn't matter. Still funny."

Abigail stuck out her tongue and ran out of the room.

_Well guess what Ronald? You can sit on your lazy ass while I do something productive._ She snickered.

She asked around for the dispatch afternoon classes and after a lot of running around, she followed Ronald to class. She didn't want to admit she got lost so she slyly ducked around corners and hid behind bemused grim reaper desks until he finally reached the room.

She sat next to him, tucking in her chair proudly. He looked at her and smirked.

"You think you'd make a good spy don't you?"

"SHUT. UP."

She flushed in embarrassment. Ronald teased her about her death scythe until the door slid open. The same red grim reaper came in and sat at the teacher's desk, followed by the same girl who had winked at Ronald.

They both sat at the front of the class. Grell lounged in his chair, kicking his feet up, while the girl sat in a chair next to his, reading "how to attract the gay man".

Grell looked to the class and smiled evilly.

"Today class, we will be learning how to attract the **VERY** sexual demon." Ronald sighed and leaned on his desk. "Sebas-chan" He whispered.

Abigail's gaze became fixated on Ronald. "Sebas-chan?" she repeated.

The girl sitting next to Grell, looked up from her book. "Grell, have you even attracted that demon yet?"

"SHUT IT, CAT." He glared.

She looked back to her book, ignoring the squabbling of Grell's lesson.

He explained the best tips for traps and schemes, followed by which make up brands to use. He concluded the day's lesson by adding, "You see class, demons of the 'Hunky type' go for first rate meat, it is essential that lingerie of the finest order is used." Everyone gaped, appalled. Thank you Grell for that oh-so entertaining lesson in which **NONE OF US** will use.

The class filed out of the room one by one, passing the so-called 'Cat'.

Ronald waited for Abigail by the door. As Abigail ran toward the door she tripped on, well, nothing frankly, running into Cat who looked down at her surprised.

Abigail ran her eyes up and down Cat realizing after the fact what she was wearing.

She was dressed in a black corset, filled with a stunning red lace, similar to Grell's hair. The corset stopped at a bright red miny-skirt accompanied by large black high heeled boots. In other terms, she looked like someone you'd see working the corner.

"Are you looking at my boobs?" Cat tensed.

Abigail stammered, "n-no I-I fell and I-"

"IT'S OKAY! They're fabulous aren't they?! Why don't you get a better look?"

Abigail was shoved into her bosom, suffocating.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ronald was staring intently at the blob that was Abigail's head.

He grabbed her face, smooshing her into his chest. "DON'T GO NEAR SKANKS!" he yelled at Abigail.

Cat pouted, tilting her head like a puppy. "Ohhhh… How did you know?" She laughed. "Ahh, just kidding. No seriously, this is my hoe." She pulled out a green gardening hoe, motioning toward it.

"eeehhhhhhh, you get it? Hoe- corner? Ahhhh, I knock myself out."

They both stared at the ridiculous girl, hugging her death scythe.

A man rushed into the room, panting "N-new… assignment… f-for, Rose.." He gasped.

_Seriously. What the hell is going on in this crazy place?! _Abigail sighed, shaking her head. Ronald gave her a smile.

"Looks like you have a new mission."

**OKAY! THANKS FOR READING! Sorry this wasn't as exciting, the new character introduction was lame… well, I can promise the next chapter will be better, yours truly. Kisses, hugs, and lye.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3- -Chaos in Soul Collecting-

"Her mustache ring glinted in the florescent light. Her beautiful, short brown hair framed her face gen-"

"um.. Cat, you're monologue…"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW I AM!"

Abigail shook her head and faced the exhausted grim reaper leaning on the door.

"So, wait, what? New assignment? What are you talking about?"

The grim reaper caught his breathe and stood up, straightening his black tie.

"You have a new assignment, your first soul, Harry Styles."

" I HAVE TO KILL HARRY STYLES, FROM ONE DIRECTION?!"

"No. do you know how many Harry Styles there are? Anyway, he's located in the U.S. Your first reaping, pretty impressive, huh?"

Abigail collapsed onto the floor, curling in a little ball. "NOOOO!" She screamed.

Cat giggled, as well as Grell, and the random grim reaper who had delivered the news, shot Ronald a questioning glance.

"She's necrophobic." He chuckled.

They each tried their best to not laugh, after all, a grim reaper who is afraid of death? Well, how can they even call themselves grim reapers if they can't even go near a corpse?

Ronald helped Abigail off the floor and took the documents from the amused grim reaper.

"Abigail, his death is in an hour, we have to go. Like, NOW."

Abigail trembled and held her hands above her head. Cat put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey! Cheer up! I was nervous my first time too. I'll come with you guys, I can give you some pointers." She smiled.

She then went on to whisper, "I also know Ronald's type, I mean, besides me I think you two can really hit it off." She gave Abigail a cocky wink.

Abigail blushed and looked down, hiding her face under her long bangs.

"HAHAHAHA I GOT HER READY! HER MIND IS TOTALLY OFF THE NEGATIVE AND TOTALLY ON THE POSITIVE!" Cat yelled, swatting Abigail on the back.

Ronald's spine tingled and he got goose bumps. Just looking at Cat gave him a frightful image of what she could have said to Abigail.

"A-anyway, let's get going. Hop on Abby." Ronald sat Abby on his lawn mower that had again appeared out of nowhere.

They rode out of the dispatch society with Grell and Cat lagging behind. Grell saw Will and immediately ducked out.

"Whatever, he'll join us later," Cat sighed.

Cat sat on her garden hoe like a witch's broom, sitting side saddle with her legs crossed humming. Abigail thought she was definitely too care free.

They arrived in London when Ronald told her to hop off.

"Why?" She pouted.

"Because we're jumping on to the roof and you're too heavy to lift on my death scythe." He complained.

Instant red mark to the face.

Ronald gave her a "tch." and rode his lawn mower up the wall, of course, defying the laws of gravity.

Cat's witch's hoe flew onto the roof, both stared down at her.

"Hurry up." Ronald called.

"AND HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET UP THERE? HAVE MY** BUTTER KNIFE** DRAG ME?" She yelled up.

Ronald jumped down with ease, landing on the base of his feet.

"Come here." He called, sighing.

Abigail blushed as Ronald threw her up into his arms, she tried to face away from him, turning red.

Ronald leaped once with ease, landing next to his death scythe.

"You're a real pain in the ass, y'know?" He smirked.

"I AM NOT." She yelled back.

Cat watched amusedly._ Awww, a lover's tiff._ She thought smiling.

Ronald put her down on his lawn mower again shaking his head, Abigail pouted. She hated when he treated her like a baby.

They drove over large rooftops until they came to a shabby, bleak townhouse.

The windows were cracked and boarded up, a light flickered slowly in green neon reading, 'Harry's Fortune Telling'.

"BOOM-SHAKALAKA-BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA! BOO-"

"CAT!" Ronald and Abigail yelled in unison.

"Jeez, just trying to break the silence." She mumbled, pouting.

They creaked the door open, slowly and quietly tip-toeing across the creaky floorboards.

"WHO DAREOPEN, MAGIC HARRY'S PARLOR OF FORTUNE AND WONDER?!" They all flinched, Abigail fell backwards, tripping over a chord and unplugging the loud faux puppet.

A blonde haired boy came out stretching. He didn't look over twenty five, but his ragged clothes seemed to belong to an older man, they fit him loosely.

"You here for a fortune telling?" He yawned.

Cat took Abigail's butter knife and hid behind Ronald, jabbing the air menacingly.

Abigail snatched her death scythe back and hooked it onto her belt compartment.

"No, um, uh… We-We're huge fans! We wanted to talk to you!" She exclaimed excitedly. She glared at Ronald and Cat who nodded enthusiastically to Harry.

"I've never seen you before.." Harry said, eyeing Abigail suspiciously.

"But, we could change that now couldn't we?" He smiled flirtatiously, holding Abigail and Cat in both arms.

"Ah- No, we.. um!"

Ronald yanked Abigail from his grasp, hiding her behind him, glaring.

Harry looked to Cat, who started fake crying. "I- I- I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED AGAIN DADDY!"

Harry immediately let go, Cat ran behind Abigail and Ronald giggling quietly.

"Any who," Ronald started, keeping his eyes on Harry. "We wanted to come and greet you."

Harry smirked and tossed his hair, basking in his own narcissism.

"Come with me, if you please." He said, turning to face an old elevator shaft.

He walked up and pressed the 'down' arrow button. It flashed and it rang, signaling the elevators arrival.

Abigail was about to step in, when Ronald blocked her path with his arm, shaking his head.

She gasped and watched in horror as Harry stepped into the elevator shaft, and plummeted to his death.

"Harry Styles, age twenty two, died on impact, no further remarks." Ronald repeated.

Abigail collapsed, crying. 'I-I-If it hadn't been for us…. He would've lived." She sobbed.

Cat patted her on the back reassuringly. "You couldn't have stopped it. He was going to die like that anyway. If we hadn't come in he would've probably used it anyway."

Ronald stood silent and walked past the two.

"RONALD! STOP BEING INSENSITIVE! GET BACK HERE!" Cat yelled at him.

Abigail stood up silently and walked out. Ronald was waiting by the door with his arms crossed.

"Look, you're gonna have to get used to these sorts of things. I can't mess around with some half-ass grim reaper."

Abigail slapped him across the face. He stood stunned, touching his cheek.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! I KNOW I HAVE TOO, OKAY? IT MAY NOT BE HARD FOR YOU, BUT WATCHING SOMEONE DIE IS RATHER EXTREME, DON'T YOU THINK?" Abigail passed him, walking through a light drizzle down the side walk.

Cat ran over to Abby, and shot Ronald a look. He jumped onto the rooftop, walking briskly ahead of them.

Ronald reported back before the girls did, flopping onto his bed in his room.

"Jeez. What a pain." He muttered.

_I wonder if I should apologize, I mean it's not like I was wrong or anything, but that was rather extreme of her._ He sighed, sitting up.

A loud pounding sounded at his door. "RONALD, HELP! ABIGAIL IS GONE! SHE RAN AWAY, I CAN'T FIND HER!" Cat yelled from the other side.

Ronald flung himself out of bed and ran, opening the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE SAID SHE WAS RUNNING AWAY! I THINK YOU CAN CATCH HER BY THE ENTRANCE! HURRY!"

Ronald took off, leaving Cat smirking by his door. "Idiot." She chuckled.

Ronald ran through the corridors, yelling for Abigail. He had just made out of the entrance when someone grabbed his collar, choking him to the ground.

He coughed and looked up, muttering swears.

"Yo." Abby smiled slightly.

Ronald gazed confusedly, than shook his head smiling.

"I thought you ran away." He chuckled.

Abigail turned around. "I don't know. I think I did."

Ronald leaned over and hoisted himself up. He blushed and mumbled, "Sorry."

Abby turned around and stuck out her tongue, shocking Ronald. She then proceeded to kick him in the shin, leave him hobbling, and sprint back inside giggling.

Ronald held his shin groaning. " for a minute did I even think she was cute?!" He laid on the ground smiling. "Yeah right."

Will walked over and locked the glass door.

"WHA- WILL-SENPAI! LET ME IN! HEY!" Ronald shouted, banging on the door.

"No exceptions are made Mr. Knox." Will said glumly, readjusting his glasses.

"WAIT NO! HEEYYY~!"

**Thanks for reading, I felt kinda bad about leaving Ronald out in the rain all night, but that'll play out to my advantage…. Like letting Abigail nursing him back to health…. Then cramming hot soup in his face. XD Okay, hope you look forward to more updates, Kisses, hugs, and lye, by yours truly.**


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4- -Chaotic… Illness? –

*KOFF* *KOFF* *HACK*

"Er- Ronald, it's not that ba-"

*HACK* *HACK*

"Here! Nighty night narwhal!"

"CAT, NOT NOW."

It was a week after the incident with the kick in the shin, and the Ronald in the freezing rain, which led up to a somehow broken leg and a killer cold.

"Haha, Abby, you look like a normal girl when you're sad, it makes you look cute." Ronald mumbled, flopping back into his pillow.

Abby sighed. She had been taking care of him for the last week and he hasn't gotten better yet.

"Ronald, you're in the idiotic stage, hurry and take your medicine!"

Whack to the head.

_Ok, I deserved that one._

"Anyway I think I'll feel better if I'm alone." Ronald put his pillow over his eyes, groaning.

"How many penguins can you stuff in an airplane? NONE! Their **flightless birds**! AHAHAHAHA" Cat giggled, falling over in her chair.

"Ow."

Abigail stood up, grabbing Cat by her boot heel.

"Come on, let's leave him alone." She sighed again.

"OH! And why haven't you been with Grell? I thought you were his apprentice."

Cat shook her head, note she's being dragged on the floor.

"Do you wanna get breakfast?" Abigail turned around to look at Cat who gave a delighted squeal.

They sat down in the cafeteria. Cat munched on dumplings, (WHY IS SHE EATING DUMPLINGS?) while Abigail stirred her oatmeal, leaning on her elbow.

"Oh, and I forgot! I haven't been with Grell because he's on a _**special**_ mission." Cat said, stuffing another dumpling in her mouth.

"Special mission?" Abigail sat up, staring curiously.

"Yeah, he's trying those so called 'techniques' he taught to your class the other day on Sebas-chan."

"Oh yeah, Ronald mumbled that in class while Grell was talking about it. So who is this guy exactly? Is he a demon like Grell was talking about?"

Rule #1 for grim reapers: Do not mingle with other races or breeds, especially those who send your clients to hell, and steal cinematic records that are in said soul. After all, no soul, no work. No work, no grim reapers. CASE CLOSED.

"Yeah, he's really hot too! Omigod, he's tall, dark, and hunky." Cat turned into gelatin.

"y-you don't say?" Abigail nodded confusedly.

They finished breakfast after a long conversation of which was hotter? Demon vs. Grim reaper. Abigail won with quantity, after all it's not like you see a demon every day.

They walked back to Ronald's room, chatting about cute couples in the Dispatch Society. Grell and Will (sorry Will ^_^), Sadie and Nicholas, Jaeda and Eli. They walked into the room only to find a missing Ronald.

"SHIT." Abigail yelled.

"OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!" Abigail was pacing back and forth, biting her thumb. Cat lay down comfortably, sorting through a collection of magazines under Ronald's bed.

"Cat! This is no time to be- wait, what are you looking at?!" Abigail glared.

"HAHA! STRIPPERS ARE HILARIOUS! This is quality stuff here. I wonder how much this magazine cost." Cat flipped through the pages, giggling.

Abigail glared then smiled, walking over to Cat.

"We should be worried about finding Ronald on a broken leg." She took the magazine and ripped it in half, throwing it through the open window.

"I can deal with this pile of shit later. Let's go find Ronald before he hurts himself more then I will hurt him when I get my hands on him." She smiled. Cat hid under a pillow. Abigail is scary when she's mad, ten points for intimidation.

They ran down the hallway looking for Ronald, and then Abby stopped, surprising Cat.

"What's wrong?" Cat questioned, walking back to Abby.

"His window was open. Remember?" Abigail was tensing and Cat's green eyes widened in surprise.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE RIGHT! YAY! We're solving a mystery!" Cat threw her hands up in the air, running in circles like a mad man.

Abigail yanked Cat back to the room, and looked out the window. In the grass was one foot print… And the rest of the grass had been mowed in a clean cut line.

"HE IS SO DEAD!" Abby catapulted herself out the window with Cat lagging on her handy dandy garden hoe- pulled out of no-where again.

Cat grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her onto the death scythe, giving a "pfft" here and there.

"What?" Abby asked.

"You're riding my hoe. TEHEHEHEHE!"

Abby face-palmed.

They followed the cut grass into the garden behind the Dispatch Society.

"What time is it?" Abby asked Cat.

"It's… twelve o'clock. Why?"

"Perfect." Sighed Abby.

She jumped off the death scythe and ran ahead, leaving Cat confused.

She followed the path of clean cut grass to under a tree.

Abby looked up to see Ronald handing upside down from a branch smiling.

"someone wants a spiderman ki-"

"KYAAAAHHHH! PERV!" Abby slapped Ronald who fell to the ground with a large "THUMP"

"OW! MY LEG! ABBY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT! Jeez, I was just teasing." Ronald rubbed his leg pouting.

Cat ran, over not seeing the upset Ronald, and** tripped** over his leg, leaving him to tremble and cry sob less tears.

"OH! Hey Ronald." Cat smiled, dusting herself off.

Abby picked up Ronald by his collar, making him instantly forget about his leg.

"I was sooooo worried." She smiled delightedly. She held up a ripped magazine which Ronald clutched immediately

"AGH! MY MAGAZINE! THIS THING COST TWENTY BUCKS! WHAT'D YOU DO TO I-"

Abby cracked her knuckles, stepping on his stomach.

"Ronnnaaalllldddd. So, please explain what I found under your bed?" She smiled again.

Cat covered her eyes. "I-I'll leave this to you two…" She stammered, watching from behind a tree.

Ronald nervously scratched behind his head. "Haha.. Er- you're not going to like what I say anyway, so you can just skip to the point and hit me." He mumbled.

"Ohhhhh. But that wouldn't be fair to you, please explain, I'll listen." DEATH SMILE.

"W-W-well…. I am a **guy**..and i-I have needs..and face it, a girl much less yourself would never dream of fulfilling it, so.. er- i.. I buy m-magazines and… well, I am a guy, so… yeah… I didn't mean harm s-so that's why I hide them, and.." Ronald smiled sheepishly, touching his fingers together timidly.

A vein popped on Abby's forehead. "uh-huh."

"Wait s-s o you're not mad?"

"Ahahaha. Ronald!(^_^) IM **FURIOUS."**

"YOU PERV, YOU PERV, YOU PERV, YOU PERV, YOU PERV, YOU PERV, YOU PERV! I WILL NEVER, EVER, LET YOU LIVE A SICK FANTASY LIKE THAT AGAIN! I'M BURNING YOU'RE BOOKS!" After slapping Ronald repeatedly, Abigail stomped her way back to the Dispatch Society.

Cat leaned on the side of the tree, giving a koi smirk. " AGAIN. You are soooo idiotic. You knew either way she'd beat the living crap out of you, right?"

Ronald groaned, lying on the ground. "I can't win an argument between us at all. She either ends up crying or hurting me."

"Well duh, she's a girl." Cat sighed.

"More like a** monster.**"

"Tch. I wish you'd grow up and see it her way. Of course I can see right through you." Cat gave a breathless laugh.

"What are you talking about?" He sat up, eyeing Cat suspiciously.

"Oh, come on. You are not that thick." She rolled her eyes.

"Again. What are you going on about?"

Cat's large framed glasses glinted, she readjusted them. "You luurrrrvvveee her."

Ronald chuckled. "Um. No? She's a total drama queen, not to mention hot-headed, and everything has to be seen her way!" He yelled exasperated.

Cat shook her head and stepped on his shoulder. He looked up at her glaring.

"Whoa, down boy." Cat giggled.

She walked past him and turned one last time to face him. "OH! And a few more things. 1. Don't hide your mags under the bed. That's just stupid, and totally yells, 'I'm a teenage guy!'. 2. You need to buy better stuff. No adds, more subscriptions to plaaay boy. And 3. ABBY IS A HAWK. SHE CAN SEE EVERYTHING. So no stupid antics, got it genius?" Cat smirked at Ronald who gave her a thumbs up and laid in the grass.

"4." Whispered Cat.

"YOU'RE GONNA GET LOCKED OUT AGAIN IF YOU SPEND SO MUCH TIME OUTSIDE." She giggled again.

"What was that?" Ronald looked up at her.

"Ohhh, nothing."

**Okay, thanks for reading. I had fun writing this chapter. My friend cat, who yes is the character In this story, and totally acts like this, kept yelling 'UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE.' And I honestly could not wink an eye without her saying, "QUICK I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING. PUT IT IN THE STORY." So, I hope you enjoyed her parts, please review and follow! Yours truly, kisses, hugs, and lye.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5- -Chaos in shopping-

"Hey~"

"I'm doing paper work. Buzz off."

"Abbbyyyyy I'm bored."

"Not now Ronald!" Abigail smacked the paper down onto the desk and sighed heavily.

Ronald hobbled around the desk, throwing his hands over her shoulders.

"But I'm booorrrreeeddd." Ronald whined.

"Leave her alone, Ronald." Cat sat on Abigail's desk, crossing her legs. Abigail let out a sharp yelp and fell backwards in her chair.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WITH GRELL?!" Abigail stood up shaking Cat's shoulders. Ronald yawned and fell into Abby's chair, kicking his feet up.

"AND YOU!" Abby spun around to face Ronald who flinched.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CHAIR!? I DON'T CARE IF YOUR FOOT HURTS! GET UP! I'M REALLY BUSY AND WILL IS ALREADY MAD AT ME!" She yelled exhaustingly.

Ronald flipped through her paperwork and smirked, looking back towards Abigail.

"Awww, you wanted to go on that date I promised you, didn't you? Is that why you're mad?"

Cat snickered and poked Abigail's red face.

Abby blushed hard and swatted the papers out of Ronald's hand.

"YOU DIDN'T PROMISE ME A DATE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN INVITE ME ON ONE! AND NOOOO, I AM TOTALLY NOT UPSET."

"Awww, another lovers' tiff, love?" Cat was grinning at Ronald who continued poke Abigail in the side.

"Well do you wanna go on a date? I need to get some magazines, and there's a human mall nearby."

Cat held her hands up to her face squealing, while Abigail turned a new shade of red.

"I-I don't care. If you want me to go, I'll help you." She faced the other way.

"TOO STUBBORN!"

"CAT! STOP!"

"Awww, you're all excited now 'cause you get to go out with Ronald. I wish I had a date." Cat pouted, twirling her hair.

"Cat, why don't you ask Thomas from management?" Ronald twirled a pencil on his finger, concentrating.

"Oh yeah! I heard him talking about you. You'd make a good couple." Abby poked Cat in the side who blushed scarlet.

"I-I-I could never! It wouldn't work.. hahaha." Cat laughed nervously, poking her fingers together timidly.

"Jack is also really cute. What about h-"

"NOO!" Cat curled into a ball on the desk. Several grim reapers turned to look at the squealing ball sitting on the desk.

"A-Anyway… Abby, do you wanna come?" Ronald poked her in the side again.

Abby jumped and smacked his hand a way.

"I-it beats paperwork." She said blushing heavily.

Cat sighed and jumped off the desk.

"I'm gonna go talk to Thomas. I'll catch you guys later." She waved and sprinted off toward the management wing.

Back in Abby's room, she had put on a light green dress that fell to her mid-thigh, with a dark green bird and flower pattern. She grabbed her teal handbag and slipped on her flats, waiting in her room. (By the way. She borrows clothes from Cat occasionally, hence this wardrobe.)

"I wonder if I dressed up too much? I wonder if he'll like this…" She whispered to herself

"Like what?"

"EEP!"

Handbag to the face. Abigail staggered back into her room. Ronald stood in the doorway, rubbing his cheek.

"Ow…" He muttered.

"S-sorry…" Abby mumbled.

Ronald was wearing his regular outfit, the uniform most grim reapers wear in the dispatch. She blushed, thinking that she probably went too far.

Ronald noticed her discouraged expression and scratched the back of his neck, sighing.

"Uh, your outfit looks nice?" Ronald gave her a very confused grin, she chuckled and gave him a slight smile.

"Yeah. Um, let's go."

They walked around the mall, searching for stores that fit their needs. Ronald gave a whistle and a wink to a group of young girls, who waved and smiled at him.

"Ronald. I'M RIGHT HERE. Can you flirt some other time?" Abigail glared at him, irritated.

"JEEZZZ! You're no fun. Have you ever been on a date before?" He smiled mockingly.

Abby kicked his cast, watching him cringe.

"I've told you before that the guys swarmed me. Of course I have, **and** the guys have never flirted with other girls around me." She crossed her hands, walking forward.

Ronald hadn't caught up with her, and she turned to look for him. She spotted him talking to a blonde in a faux fur jacket with a short, black skirt and large stiletto boots.

Abigail gaped, her eyes wide.

_WHAT A JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! WHAT A FLIRT!_

She was about to stomp over to him when she spotted Cat, sitting next to Thomas.

"Cat!"

Abigail ran over to Cat who was sitting with Thomas at a sushi bar.

"OH! Hey. Where's Ronald?" Cat looked around.

Abigail turned around to glare at Ronald who was still flirting with the girl.

"That asshole." Cat was about to get up when Abigail told her to sit down.

"Hmm… you should flirt with a different guy. Get him _jealous._" Cat smirked. Thomas smiled behind Cat, waving at Abby. She gave him a wave back and sighed.

"A random guy is not going to do that Cat. This isn't some comical reality show."

Cat smiled and said "You'd be surprised."

Cat got up and walked off. Abby waited with Thomas, awkwardly eating his sushi.

Cat came back with a handsome, brown haired boy who looked very surprised and suspicious.

She glanced over at Ronald, again, still with the flirtatious blonde.

"Okay, Brian. Do you think this girl is pretty?" Cat pointed at the stunned Abigail who tried her best to give a small smile.

"Uhh… well, yeah. Who are you exactly?" He asked timidly.

Cat patted him on the back, giving him a wide grin.

"Well I can promise you a date with the very lovely Abby here, if you're up for it."

He gave her a slight nod. Cat joined their hands. "Great, we're going on a triple date."

Cat walked up to Ronald and his new, very slutty, friend.

"Hey Ronald. Wanna go on a triple date?" Cat smirked. He confusedly looked around.

"Triple? What are you on about?"

Cat stepped out of the way, presenting Abby blushing, holding hands with Brian.

"Who's that?" Ronald irritated, tilted his head to Brian.

"Uh. Hi. Um, I just met her… and yeah." Brian blushed.

Abby smiled evilly. "Yeah. Brian is soooo sweet. We just met but he really is the best. And who's your friend there."

"Oh, I'm-" The girl started.

"Her name's Amanda, isn't she gorgeous? She's a model." Ronald scoffed.

Amanda looked down nervously while Abigail smirked.

"Like Cat said, we're going on a triple date. We're gonna go see a movie. Do you wanna come?" Abby smiled sweetly.

"Oh, me and Ronald are going to go get lun-"

"We'd love to." Ronald crossed his arms. Amanda looked down again, fidgeting. She was obviously uncomfortable.

Abigail glared at Ronald. "Amanda was trying to say something Ronald."

Amanda looked up apologetically smiling. "Thanks, but it's fine. I'd love to see a movie with Ronald." She said, entwining their arms.

They walked up to the movie theater on the top floor of the mall. They bought six tickets for 'Skyfall'.

Through the movie, the awkwardness continued. Cat was enjoying herself with Thomas, while Ronald continued to hit Abigail's hand, annoying her.

At one point it even came close to intimacy, that is between Brian and Abigail who were actually having a good time. Brian tried to put his arm around Abby but ended up being pinched by Ronald, giving him a "My bad, my bad."

At the end of the movie, Brian had come out disappointed, and a glaring Ronald who had seemed to lose interest in Amanda altogether. Brian wasn't as sad though, locking hands with what he thought was a very beautiful girl came with some perks. Unfortunately, Ronald wasn't one of them.

"OW!" Ronald gasped, gripping his cast.

"Omigod, are you okay?" Abigail bent over next to him, examining the spot Ronald was holding.

"Yeah, i-I think I'll be fine. Abby can you look at it for me?" Ronald hid a slight smile under his breathe.

Cat rolled her eyes, while Abby looked at him nervously.

"Well, since you seem to like Amanda, I'm sure she'd love to look at." Abby mumbled.

Amanda smiled gleefully, and stood over him, in her short skirt.

"Your leg doesn't look like its injured anywhere." She sighed in relief.

Ronald looked away, bored. "Yeah. I guess so."

Cat whispered an, "IMATURE."

They walked on for some time, discussing the movie with one another. Giving it remarks like, "ok, it was ok." Or "Eh, it's a bond movie, I've seen it before."

Thomas and Cat were giddy with excitement and enthusiastically parading around. Abigail was a little envious.

"Hey Brian, that looks like fun. Can I have a piggy-back ride?" She smiled cheerfully.

Brian blushed and looked down. "Y-yeah… I think I can manage."

Ronald glared at Brian as he hoisted Abby up onto his back, twirling her around.

_Jeez._ He thought._ What a flirt, seems like they really hit it off._

Amanda patted Ronald on the back and he looked towards her confused.

"If your leg wasn't broken I'd ask you the same thing. Haha." She chuckled sheepishly.

He winked at her, sending her into a blobby state. Really. She was gelatin in his hands.

Abigail and Cat had gotten down and were dancing about, running out of the mall like lunatics. A few passerby's winked and whistled at the two.'

Brian walked up to Abby who had calmed down, smiling.

"Hey, uh, Abigail,i-if you want to text me sometime, here's my number." He handed her a crumpled piece of paper. Cat was nudging her from behind as she blushed, taking it.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." She smiled, looking up at him.

Ronald marched up to her, turning her around. "KAY! We're leaving. She had a nice night, pretty boy, so yeah. C'mon Cat, Thomas. Let's go."

Cat and Thomas left the two reluctantly, trailing behind Ronald disappointedly.

Cat smirked, clinging onto Ronald's free arm.

"HEY, HEY! Were you jealous? Haha, you were, weren't you?"

Ronald shook her off, gripping Abigail's hand in his, hobbling down the road. "Why do you say that? Huh? I totally wasn't. Amanda was a babe."

Abigail yanked her hand free from Ronald's.

"Oh, well sorry Mr. I-don't-pay-attention-to-the-person-i-had-originally-went-to-the-mall-with. I enjoyed myself, and I_**will**_ be texting Brian back, because unlike you, he _**cared.**_" She stomped on his cast, dragging Cat along with her.

"OW! GOD DAMMIT! THAT HURT YOU KNOW! MY LEG IS STILL BROKEN!" He yelled at her.

"I DON'T CARE!" She replied.

She swung out her butter knife and started waving it. "IF YOU WANNA GO, LET'S GO. I GOT MY BUTTERKNIFE AND I'LL ROCK YOUR SHLIT."

Ronald "humphed" her and tagged along with Thomas.

"Wow, um dude. Your skull is** thick**." Thomas chuckled.

"Thomas, if you want me to tell Cat that you have your own inventory, and have been reading my magazines," He said, holding up his bag. " Then shut it."

Thomas smiled and ran over to Cat, leaving Ronald in the dust. Ronald sighed and looked up.

"I don't care how 'thick' I am, but I don't know if it's worth it." He muttered.

**HAHAhahaha….. yeah… I'm sorry if I'm a failure -_-. ARE YOU HAPPY CAT? HUH? I UPLOADED THE STUPID CHAPTER, AND YES, YOU ARE IN IT, DESPITE MY THREATS. GOSH, UNLIKE YOU, IM SURE MY FANS CAN WAIT. YOU ARE SOOOO PERSISTENT. JESUS. Anyyyyywho, leaving that note aside, I hope you loooovvvveeedddd this chapter, getting to see Ronald's flirtatious and jealous side. I wonder how I'll play it out next chapter. From yours truly, KISSES, HUGS, AND LYE! **


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6- -Chaos in Reaping-

*BZZZT*

"Hahahahaha!"

Irk.

*BZZZT*

"Oh my god."

Irk.

*BZZZT*

"Haha, oh Brian."

*Bzzzz-

Ronald snatched up Abigail's phone and turned it off.

"Hey! Ronald! What are you doing?!" Abigail grabbed at her phone, which Ronald repeatedly maneuvered away from her.

"You've been talking too much. I think you need to check for any souls."

"But I'm talking to Br-" Ronald covered her mouth with his hand.

"Whatever. I don't care about Mr. pretty boy. Go check up with Will-senpai."

Abby glared at him and sighed reluctantly, moping over to William's desk.

"Hi, er- Will. D-do you have a new assignment for me?" Abby asked timidly.

William looked up from his paperwork, staring abstractly.

"Miss Rose," He said, adjusting his glasses, "Because you failed to collect the cinematic records of your last subject, Harry Styles, the dispatch society is debating whether to return you to the human world. You can however lift this expulsion if you can reap these appointed souls within a five day period." He handed her a list of people-soon-to-die.

"Well, wait. Will I still die if I go back to the human world?"

"Well of course, however due to you dying earlier than scheduled, you do have the opportunity to stay here as an immortal, due to our mistakes. But if you were to be sent back now, you would die."

"YEAH, OKAY. I KNOW THE DRILL." She looked down at the paper, gasping.

"Wait. Will, the targets are all at a ball? Or dance? A-whatever-people-thingy?"

Will sighed, readjusting his glasses. "YES. Miss Rose, the reapings will be at this event."

"B-but this many deaths… they must mean…" Her hand trembled, eyes widening.

"As you suspect, Miss Rose, there will be a murder." Will shuffled his papers and went back to work, paying no further attention to the disoriented Abigail.

_So… I have to reap, let's see…. Ten people?! I-I don't think my mind will be able to take this._

She stumbled back into her room, flopping on her bed_._ She heard a groan and felt the bed sheets move under her.

"Ronald?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" She yelled, standing up.

"Ow…I was gonna scare you but nevermind. I feel bad for beds now." He tossed his arms over shoulders, making Abby blush.

"So, what you got?" He lifted the papers from her trembling hands, scanning them.

"Wow, they're workin' ya for a newbie. After all, you've been here for only three weeks, right?"

"Y-Yes. ANYWAY. Has. Um,…." She blushed scarlet. Ronald glared suspiciously. "H-has Brian texted me back?"

Ronald chuckled darkly. "Shouldn't worry about him, you're an immortal and he'll die one day. It's a bad romance. Where as," Ronald leaned in to Abby, their lips just inches away. "You can have me, for the remainder of eternity."

"OH MY GOD! GIANT NEWS! Er- was I interrupting something…?" Cat hunched a little, surprised.

Abby looked at the position she was in. Ronald was just about to kiss her. They were on a bed, and well, it was a closed door situation earlier.

"K-" Ronald looked back to Abigail.

"KYAAAAAAHHH!" Ronald was thrown off the bed with a virtually impossible-to-dodge slap to the face.

"C-C-Cat! J-just tell me what you have!" Abby stammered, quickly turning to Cat.

"R-right." Cat pulled out a document from her waistband.

"Guess who gets to work on your assignment? Moi, and Grell."

"YAY!" Abigail jumped off the bed, landing on Ronald and hugging Cat.

"Oh, okay so we'll need dresses, and make up and… oh my god, I don't know where to begin!"

Ronald sat up, leaning against the bed, poking his face. "Well, you'll need dates too." He smirked.

_Seriously, what is up with Ronald today?_ Thought Abby.

"OH! Cat are you going to invite Thomas?" Abby smiled.

Cat shook her head. "Nah, Thomas can't do reapings, he's in management. You know, paper work and stuff."

"Ugh, well anyway, let's get ready."

Abigail wore a stunning sky blue dress. It had dark and light blue frills. It was strapless, beginning on the upper half of Abigail's chest, to her mid-thigh. The dress was accompanied by a navy blue, three inch heel.

Cat wore an even shorter, red dress, accompanied by large black, stiletto heels. On her wrist was a green and scarlet tote bag.

Ronald continued to gloat that he was a sexier version of James Bond in a black tux, and Grell wore a shorter, red dress, similar to when he played Ophelia in Hamlet.

They entered the ball, immediately suffocated by the yammering and squabbling of CEO's and important business owners, rich heirs and heiresses, and models from surely every major country.

"Wow." Abigail gaped at the large, décor in the room. Chrystal chandeliers hung from every balcony scene and buffet tables packed with people covered the floor.

Cat immediately spotted an older man of Asian descent, accompanied by a younger woman, perched on his lap.

"Hehe. I'm gonna make big bucks." Cat grinned evilly.

"W-Wait! Cat! Don't approach strange people!" Abby yelled.

Grell started smelling the air like a bloodhound. "T-this scent…" He mumbled.

"W-what Grell?" Abby timidly looked over toward the panting grim reaper.

"Dammit!" Ronald sweared.

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING INTO THEM?" He huffed, clamping his hand to his forehead.

"I'll catch you later, you cuties, you! But it seems like my prince on a white horse has just arrived." Grell smiled brightly, baring his large, shark-like teeth.

"WHO?!" Abby raised her voice, trembling.

"um.. AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO THE PEOPLE. EARL CIEL PHANTOMHIVE HAS NOW ARRIVED." A servant called.

A lovely bluish-black haired boy strode through the crowd. He wore great dress attire, like that of someone from the eighteen hundreds would wear to a ball, accompanied by a jet black butler. His black hair gently caressing his pale skin.

Ronald trembled, Abby glanced over worriedly as he slid back into the crowd. "Abigail… Come on."

Abigail followed Ronald further and further, into the mess of people.

"Ronald!" She gasped, catching up. "Who was that guy?!"

With an utmost seriousness in his eye, Ronald glared at Abby, whispering "Sebas-chan."

Abby giggled, hiding her smile with her palm.

"S-so that's Sebastian? Pfftt. The name is very… uh… unbefitting?"

"His _**real**_ name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"….Oh.. that's more befitting."

Meanwhile, Cat was lurking around. She found the opportunity to present herself to the man when the girl excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Heeeeellllo!" Cat smiled.

"OH~ And who might you be?" The man presented a koi smile.

"Tehehe. My name is Cat, Cat Wright." She tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling earnestly.

Abigail and Ronald made their way through the crowd, coming upon… Cat?! She was perched on the lap of the same man was lurking around earlier. She was giggling, as was the man.

"Ah! Abby! Ronald! Come over here!"

"W-who is this?" Abby gestured to the man.

"AH! I am Lau, a pleasure I suppose." He smiled.

"Excuse me, I do hope Cat wasn't _**stalking**_ you."

Cat looked appalled and glanced around. "A-Abby, I would never..! And I do not stalk, I investigate." She said, giving her a charming smile.

Ronald didn't buy it and approached, you guys could've guessed, Ran-Mao.

Ran-Mao stared at Cat and then at Ronald.

"Ran-Mao, would you like to express yourself?" Lau smirked.

Ran-Mao nodded and walked up to Ronald, clinging to his arm.

Abigail stared, or more like glared. Ronald was already trying to pull her off when he felt a familiar clamp on his shoulder.

And then Abby heard him squeal a second time.

"Hello Ronald Knox. I assume you are here under strict orders, yes?" Sebastian squeezed his shoulder more.

Abigail pulled out her butter knife. Oh and don't worry guys, there aren't going to be any riots with her swinging that thing around.

"Oh? A new reaper it would seem?" Sebastian smirked, while Ronald cringed in pain.

"LET. HIM. GO." She growled, unfazed.

Sebastian released Ronald's arm and kneeled in front of her, kissing her hand.

"IT is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. Sharp tools do not suit you well, yes?" Sebastian was already behind her, poking his own silver ware into her rib cage. The only difference about Sebastian and Abigail using butter knives is that Sebastian was actually intimidating.

"Listen, were not here to bother you, we're here on business. Now will you STOP POKING ME?!"

Cat giggled.

"Pffft. I'm sure he'd like to poke you with something else to…pfffttt AHAHAHAHAHA" Cat was slapping her knee, wiping away tears. Lau was also laughing.

"Butler, you are quite entertaining, even to these young ladies." Lau smiled.

Then the smaller boy Ciel pushed through us with his cane.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Stay at my side incase that tranny shows up." Ciel said sternly.

_Man._ Thought Abigail._ For such a cute little kid… well he seems more mature then I am. Like and adult…. God cat you could learn a thing or two(Cat by the way, since you're reading this, I shall say the same thing. LEARN FROM CIEL. LEARN! back to the storyyyy) _

And then, they heard the squeal. The squeal of the afore mentioned tranny. And he was hot-blooded for Sebastian.

"SEEEBBBAAASSS-CHAAAN!" He yelled.

Ronald gasped.

"SENPAI! THE FIRST VICTIM! SHIT! ABBY!"

The lights flickered out and everything went pitch black.

_1-10_

**Okkaaaaaayyyyy THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAD TO LECTURE CAT LIKE THAT! RIGHT IN FRONTOF YOU GUYS, IM SO SHAMEFUL AREN'T I? ANY WHO JUST A FACT, CAT MADE HER CHARACTER, WELL DESIGN WISE ANYWAY. SHE CAME UP WITH THE CORSET AND MINI-SKIRT AND GARDEN HOE (and something like I don't stalk, I investigate. Thing- she also wants to dance with ciel, and it was her idea to sit on Lau's lap, and wants to be bffs with agni and soma.. oh by the way echo andalice, went with your idea! Appreciate the review.)AND SADLY, I GUESS I AM ABBY IN THE SITUATION THAT CAT ACTS LIKE THAT OUTSIDE OF THE STORY. CAT I LOVE YOU BUT U ARE CRAZY. Anyyy who, I am sooo sorry for lecturing cat, and I love you guys soooo much, please review and follow. Pm if you have chapter ideas. KISSES, HUGS, AND LYE! UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7- -Chaos in the party-

"ABBY!" Ronald yelled.

The horrified screams of the guests was lifted when the lights flickered back on.

"ABBY!" Ronald yelled again, yanking her hand through the crowd.

"Your first soul! We have to find the body!"

Abigail stumbled through the crowd with Ronald when they heard the most gruesome scream of the night.

"HELP! HELP! THIS WOMAN HERE IS BLEEDING! HELP HER! ANYONE!" A woman pleaded, kneeling beside the girl.

Onlookers gasped and screamed, panicking for the door. They pulled and yanked the knobs, but the door would not move.

"GREETINGS, EVERYONE!"

The guests' attention was brought to a gold haired man wearing a masquerade mask, standing on a rail above.

"WHAT YOU HAVE WITNESSED, IS THE BEGINNING OF TONIGHT'S SHOW! WE WILL HAVE NINE OTHER VOLUNTEERS FOR THIS PARTY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST ACT." He yelled, jumping off the railing.

"SEBASTIAN! THIS IS AN ORDER! GO AND RETRIEVE THAT MAN!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian bowed and dashed off in the masked figure's direction.

Cat whistled and smiled. "He knows how to throw a party."

Lau gave her a koi smile. "Indeed, he does."

Meanwhile Abigail had walked up to the girl, shivering, pulling out her list.

_Okay so the name is.. w-wait… WHAT?_

In bold letters on her document, the first victim had been Abigail Rosette.

_T-that's creepy._ She thought, pulling out her butter knife.

Some onlookers worriedly looked to Abigail.

"M-Miss, what are you doing-" They gasped in horror as Abby stabbed the woman, trembling.

To her eyes however, large rolls of film swirled around her body, trapping her in the memories of Abigail Rosette. Abby sighed and shook her head.

"Abigail Rosette, born March fifteenth, no remarks." She slid her knife back under her dress as the stunned spectators backed away from her.

"W-What were you doing?! Y-You killed her?!"

Abby shook her head and Ronald stepped in to explain. They walked back over to the group when Abby noticed a girl in an ivory dress walk down the stairwell.

Her long brown hair fell gently to her back, as she made her way through the crowd to Ciel. They spoke softly until the girl approached Abigail, smiling gently.

"Hello there, thank you for coming to my party." She grinned.

Abigail looked up, then back down. "O-of course. I-I am Abigail Rose. Nice to meet you."

They girl smiled again and bowed. "I am Daisey, Daisey Allen. I'm glad you could make it. I trust you've already met the young master?" she questioned, motioning toward Ciel.

"Yes, wait. Young master?!"

"Of course, I am a maid and somewhat protector of my lord." She patted him on the head. He looked away, displeased.

Ronald chuckled and leaned over. "Care'ta join me for a drink?" He grinned. Abigail elbowed him in the ribs as Daisey giggled.

"No thank you."

Cat pranced over in her stilettos, jumping on Abby's back.

"ABBBYYY! Let's go be whores. THERE IS A SUPER SMEXY WAITER!"

Abby nudged her off and Daisey stared in shock at Cat.

"C-C-C-Cat?!" Tears were filling her eyes.

Cat paused and glanced at her, her face dropped into an utmost serious expression.

"Y-yeah.. uh- hey.." She glanced away.

Daisey covered her mouth and grabbed Ciel, running through the crowd.

"Who was that? You know her?" Abby turned to face Cat, watching a tear fall from her face.

"I-It was no one. I-I just knew her in my past life." She trembled slightly.

Ronald leaned on her shoulder, "Well she was cuter than Abby, if my eyes don't lie." He teased.

Cat let out a fake chuckle and walked slowly back to Lau. Grell was jumping up and down in sheer joy.

"OOH! Did you see Sebas-chan? He is still soooo hunky. He doesn't look a day over a thousand!" He wiggled, turning into a blob. He ran his hands up and down his arms. "OOHH! HE JUST GIVES ME THE SHIVERS!"

Abby looked down toward the document.

_Okay. Next is.. a guy named Roxam Chibayumi? Long name._

And just as she had repeated the man's name in her head, a boy with Orange spiked hair, accompanied by two girls on each arm, smiled at them. (Picture Roxas from Kingdom Hearts.)

"Hey" He smiled, walking over to Abby and Ronald.

The girls were waving and smiling, yanking Roxam from both ends.

"This is Alex and Xerra, my er- lady friends, shall we call it?" He smiled flirtatiously at Abby. Ronald glared.

_Oh boy._ Thought Abby_. He's a man whore if I've ever seen one. My friend Cameron used to act like that. __**Until he was hit by a bus. (**_for viewers, you may not get this so I'll note it later.) _someone said a girl named Caroline or Ruka pushed him. Hell if I know._

"Wow. You're cool bro, nice lady friends. I bet you have more right?" Abby mocked.

He smiled back. "I like a challenge."

Ronald seemed like he was ready to haul off on this guy when surprisingly, both Cat and Daisey kicked him in the head.

"YOU MAN WHORE!" They yelled in unison.

Ciel was shaking his head back and forth at Roxam.

"SO… Roxam, I see you cannot control your whorish ways hmm? Both Alex and Xerra?! Tch. How utmost grotesque of you to behave this way with women." Daisey sighed, crossing her arms.

Xerra grinned and Alex glared, striking her gaze to Daisey. Abby watched amusedly, holding Ronald's shoulders.

"Wow. If I ever catch you like that with women** I will kill you.**" She flashed him a perky smile. He shivered.

Cat was pulling at Roxam's cheek when they heard another scream.

Abigail pulled out the documents. "DAMMIT! THE NEXT DEATH, ALREADY?!" She dashed to the side of the room and up the stairs. The guests had calmed down and taken the body away. Wow. You should have seen the horror and fright on their faces.

Abigail ran into the first room, grasping the door and swinging herself in.

The man from earlier was standing over another woman, whose emerald dress was being died a deep purple from the cut on her rib cage.

"Two- Ten" He smirked, jumping out the window. Abigail dashed over to the balcony, glancing around for the man who had disappeared from sight.

She paced back to the woman and completed the earlier method. The cinematic records flew past her, embracing her in the victim's memory. She cut through them with her butterknife, that glided with ease, than drew them in.

_Okay. That's two down. Ugh I hate this. It's so creepy! I really do hate anything pertaining to death._

Ronald and Cat joined Abigail at the top of the stairs, both smiling.

"You know, if you enjoyed the party more, it'd take a lot of the weight off your back." Cat grinned.

Abby shook her head, melancholy. "I just want to finish and go back to the dispatch."

She glanced over to Ronald, smiling. Too bad he was focused on a girl in a tight black dress. He gave a whistle at the same time he was punched in the face by Abby. I don't know if Ronald's good at multitasking or not, but he seemed to whistle as he was flying through the air, and somehow make a sound- while whistling, and crashing into Grell. Grell threw him on the ground and stomped on his stomach. A bemused Roxam, stunned looked toward the smirking Grell.

_Whips. Whips. Whips. "GRELL NO! AHHH! CIEL HOLD ON! COCO GET AWAY! Daisey help me! Cat don't just stand there! I SHOULD NOT HAVE CHOSEN TO BE SEBASTIAN! GRELL! NOOOOO!"_

Roxam was flooded with memories and fainted. Abby watched from across the room as he was tripped over by a waiter and stabbed by multiple shishkabob.

_Wow. He is amusing._ Abigail giggled. She could just barely catch Cat laughing silently behind her.

Roxam woke up and ran around, trying to pull the shishkabobs out painlessly. He tripped over a fallen glass and fell on the shishkabob, piercing his heart. Death by shishkabob. Take that Roxam.

Abigail calmly walked over to him, followed by the bright red Cat and snickering Ronald.

"OHH! He always was and idiot." Cat giggled.

Ronald was smiling brightly as Abby opened up the cinematic records.

_Oh my god. How many woman has he told he loves them? Ha! No wonder Cat and Daisey were upset. Looks like he told Daisey he loved her and… gave Cat his heart. Umm… that's weird.. and romantic? This guy was a nut job._

Abby cut up the records and put them in her death scythe. She looked back to see the frantic Alex and Xerra, wondering where Roxam had gone. Abby realized no one had seen his death and dragged his body, throwing it into the lake behind the house. Again, take that Roxam.

"Okay, so that's three down and seven to go." Abigail concluded.

Ronald glared suspiciously across the hall and dragged Abigail to the dance floor.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" She blushed.

"Just stick to the beat. We're gonna get through the hall by dance. Do you know how to waltz?" He looked down to her.

She nodded, her face burning a 'passionate' red. DEATH! Ahh.. just kidding.

Cat ran over and dragged Ciel to the dance floor, waltzing him into the crowd of pairs. "Hello again~" Cat smirked.

Ciel timidly twirled with the over enthusiastic Cat, who was having a ball.( Get it? Their at a ball and….I'm sorry. That was bad. (._. ))

Ronald and Abigail made their way over to the side of the dance floor, twirling and stepping in synchronization.

"Next target. Peach dress over there. See her? She's done in, in five minutes. Get ready."

"Abby nodded, grasping his hand. "It's kind of disappointing that you're only dancing with me because of the next victim." She smiled slightly, looking down and sighing.

"Ronald chuckled and tilted her chin up, his yellow and green eyes trained on her own. "Ring me sometime and I'll dance with you whenever."

Abby smiled brightly. "You don't even have a phone. And what? I could just walk to your room." She giggled.

Ronald laughed. "I don't think dancing would happen in my room." He pulled her waist closer to his. " If you know what I mean." He winked.

Abigail flushed crimson and stomped off on the last note. Ronald seemed like he was going to die from the hysterical laughter emanating from him.

_Tch. MEN!_

_One minute and counting._

**HEEELLOOOO! I ABSOLUTLEY ADORED MAKING THIS! Even though it's two in the morning. CAT YOU BITCH. STOP TEXTING ME 'UPDATE UPDATE'! Any way Roxam and Cameron and Alex and Xerra and bllleeehhh were actually guests for this chapter. AND YES HE IS MAN WHORE. CAMERON, oh by the way, Cameron and Roxam are the same person. And he knows I hate when he does stupid thing with girls. Which is why I killed him in this chapter. With a bus. And shishkabobs. Camerroonnn I know you're reading! Review 3 (btw He aslo told Ruka he loved her. =_= do u see why I am mad people, and all of his memories from earlier with grell and whips. ALL OF THEM ARE TRUE 0.0. Im sorry for ranting but, jesus. He has told like- oh every other girl in this chapter that he loves them. INCLUDING ME. And he is dating both Alex and Xerra. And they know. *smiles* Roxy! IM GOING TO KILL YOU. BUT GUYS, SERIOUSLY! I NEED REVIEEWWWWS! I'll love you all forever! Pwweeeaase? And Cat, your goal is almost complete. All we need to do is throw Soma in there. Okay, I love you guys, please, keep reading and enjoy. Pm if you have any ideas. KISSES, HUGS, AND LYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8- -Chaos in Murder-

**Okay, so sorrryyyy! But this is the only chapter starter I'll be doing and it's um..**

**YO! PEOPLE! CAT HERE! ME AND SOMA ARE GONNA SING!**

**CAT, seriously I-I don't think this is a good ide-**

**SOMA! LET'S GO!**

**Agni! HOLD THE BOOM BOX!**

**Jo agya!**

**Wai- Agni don't please – (daisey)**

**1, 2, 3 ,4!**

**IM A BANANA**

**IM A BANANA**

**IM A BANANA**

**LOOK AT ME MOVE!**

**Cat… Soma… please stop.. I'm scared.**

**BANANA POWER!**

**Okay guys… Agni, stop the music (-_-)**

**But prince soma-**

**STOP IT GOD DAMMIT- TO THE STORY!**

_One minute and counting._

Abby turned around to stick out her tongue at the fidgeting Ronald, who glanced around nervously toward the peach-dressed girl.

_Oh, I forgot, I have to get back to that girl. WHA- RONALD?!_

Ronald started flirting it up with the next victim while Abby's jaw dropped to the floor.

_WHAT THE HELL?! IS HE CRAZY?!_

She stomped over to the Casanova, who was readily guiding the woman to the dance floor.

"Ronald! What are you doing?" She growled.

"I'm having fun, before it ends, that is." Ronald smiled slyly.

The lady gave him a giggle and tugged at his arm. "What ends? The dance? There will be plenty more, I assure you." She smiled, flirtatiously.

He was brushing her cheek with his hand, acting like he had been her lover for an eternity. Boy, the faces they made at each other would have made anyone vomit, after all, didn't they just meet?

Abigail was furious, rage boiling over.

_I CANNOT BELIEVE HIM! AFTER HE TOLD ME SOMETHING SO CHEESY AND SAPPY THAT COULD MAKE ANYONE DIE FROM EMBARASSMENT, HE TURNS AROUND NOT EVEN A SECOND LATER TO STRIKE UP ANOTHER DATE WITH SOME BROAD?! HOW UNBELIEVABLE!_

Daisey twirled over to Abby, waltzing in elegant circles with Sebastian.

"Are you not enjoying yourselves?" She pouted, brown eyes moping.

Abigail smiled timidly, briskly turning to face Daisey who came to stand before her.

"No! Not at all! The party is extravagant! I adore it! I'm just, er.." She glared back at Ronald who kept the girl in a laughing fit. That was her just a second ago. Believe me, Abigail wouldn't waste a chance to slice him up with her butter knife.

She heard a mental tick go off in her head, like a silent alarm clock, swiveling in her tracks to witness Ronald dip the girl, then watch her come back up, parting with her knight. Then a ringing in her ears notified her that it was time. She watched Ronald back up cautiously as the girl collapsed. Several people, including Abigail rushed to her side. An elderly man put his thumb and fingers to her wrist, pressing.

"She's dead." He declared.

The other guests remembered past events and panicked again. Moans of dying and screams echoed the halls, more people tried the doors, but they were locked tighter than a safe's iron door.

The gold-haired man had appeared once again on the balcony.

"I'm so sorry my friends, one of our beloved guests was not a part of the act and disrupted the performance of the lovely dying maidens, however, the next participants shall enjoy the onslaught of crimson blood. Fear not my friends, enjoy the party, If your name does not have an_ Abigail _or a _Rose _in it, then you shall live to see tomorrow. Ta- Ta for now!" He laughed, smoke billowed from his feet has he disappeared into thin air.

Abigail's legs gave out, gasping for air and un-crumpling the sheets of paper from the band on her thigh.

_God, this can't be happening, he doesn't know me, HE DOESN'T! But this can't be coincidental! THE LIST! SHIT!_

She stretched out the list as Ronald ran over to meet her, accompanied by who? Cat, who had somehow managed to swoon a man who, yes, was carrying her in his arms. I really don't think her feet have touched the ground tonight, besides her entering.

She hopped down, worriedly stooping down beside Abby.

"Hey, are you okay?! That guy, just like, y'know said you're full name! Does he like wanna kill you or something?" She gasped.

"Sh-Shut up for a sec!" She yelled, skimming the document with her finger.

_Abigail Rosette death 8:12_

_Abigail Johnson death 8:45_

_Roxam Chibayumi death 9:21_

_Rosalie Simons death 9:36_

_Sarah Roseheart death 9:50_

_Abby Lawfords death 9:50_

_Rosey Aberley death 9:50_

_Juliet Abigails death 9:55_

_Mary Rosenburg 10:04_

_Karen Abigails 10:05_

_Okay, so they…they all have my name or a part of it somewhere In their own… Juliet and Karen are siblings, and Karen dies ten minutes after her sister.. The three at the same time.. What is going on here?!_

Cat looked over Abigail's shoulder, scanning the paper intently.

"SHIT. That's creepy." She whimpered.

Ronald flicked her in the forehead and leaned over to glance at the documents as well.

"Is this guy after you or something?" He shuddered.

Grell ran over, putting his hands on Abigail's trembling shoulders.

"OH DARLING! HE WAS TRES BIEN! HOW GORGEOUS! You know, I would not mind at all if he painted me red! And don't worry, as long as your name isn't on that list, you'll be fiinnneee. So come dance with me, hun!" Grell tugged Abigail up, scaring the bejesus out of her.

"Grell! I appreciate you worrying, but I can't relax!" She tugged away, clasping her hands to her arms.

"I'M SCARED!" She yelled.

"I HATE THIS, I FEEL LIKE I KNOW THIS CREEPO AND I DON'T WANNA GO THROUGH WITH COLLECTING THE SOULS OF GIRLS THAT HAVE A CONNECTION TO ME! I WANT TO LEAVE!" She cried.

Ronald, Cat, Grell, and surprisingly Daisey and Sebastian (WHEN WERE THEY THERE? XD) stared at her in shock. She exhaustedly wandered to a chair and slumped onto the table, sighing.

"I hate this.." She murmured.

Ronald walked over awkwardly, Cat encouraging him forward, as he sat down next to her.

"Ya know, this job wasn't supposed to be an easy one." He leaned on his elbow, watching the dancers.

"For someone with necrophobia, it's much harder. Did you know that?" She whined into her arm.

Ronald shrugged his shoulders, glancing at her "Cat supports you, I do, so does Grell and Will-senpai. Remember when I said that I didn't want a half-assed grim reaper for a partner?"

"YES. I DO." She growled.

He smiled, patting her head. "Yeah, well I thought you were brave for facing your fears that day."

She blushed, hiding her face in her arm. "I don't care that much anymore. Really. 'Cause i.." She mumbled.

"What?" Ronald smiled, nudging her.

"Cause you, what?"

"B-because I was with y-" She blushed again and hid her face into her arm.

"C'mon, say it Abby, I wanna know, Hey Abby! Hey, Hey, Hey, tell me!" Ronald was practically about to fall out of his chair when Abigail slammed her fist into his skull, leaving a small sizzling sound behind.

"NEVER MIND! YOU PAIN!" She stomped back over to Cat, who was cramming food in her mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Sho- Hw'd id gwo?( So, how'd it go?)" She bounced up and down, shaking Abigail's shoulders.

"Hmph. Too pushy." She blushed, while Cat looked around her to Ronald, who was still slumped over the table.

"You ice-cream- scooped him didn't you?"

"One large lump to the head." She smirked.

Cat high fived her and clasped her tote bag in her hand, the small object reformed into her 'Hoe of Death' as she smiled merrily.

"You want me to help you out with the last victims?" She sang, spinning in a circle.

Abigail giggled and waved her on, resonating with the music, sounding from above. The other guests had calmed down AGAIN, as some younger girls, packed like sardines in a corner, whimpered. Wow. Narcissistic or what? By the way, none of those girls are victims. NARCISSISTS.

Cat twirled back onto the dance floor with a random man who blushed heavily, and followed her in step. Abby watched Ciel waltz with Daisey and spied Sebastian examining the floor from the balcony. He noticed her glance and smiled evilly. PSSH He crept her out.

Abigail sighed and watched Ronald waltz with every last 'sardine girl' from the corner, and watched him ease them into a stupor on the dance floor.

Five minutes to go?

_Wow this is gonna be a long night_. Thought Abby. While someone else made other plans for the evening….

**OKAY! CAT YOU DANCED WITH SOMA! CONGRATS! While I'll be sleeping heavily. I'm a last artist and author. Sorry people, that's the truth. OKAY! I WANT REVIEWS! IM DOING TWO FAN SERVICE CHAPTERS FOR CHRISTMAS, FEATURING A ROMEO AND JULIET, AND CHRISTMAS SPIRITS! WHOOO! Yeah. I'm tired. (._.) buttttttt- I need dem reviews, also I might start an ouran high school fanfic- need those opinions too. AND! FOR ALL OF YOU CAT FANS OUT THERE, SHE HAS WRITTEN HER OWN FANFIC! YAY! (with my editing. -_- please aren't I busy enough?) but its call 'Red faced at Ouran' pen name is KittyCat987. She worked hard and would love a viewer. Anyway, favorite, follow, and REVIEW! COME ON PEOPLE! PWEEEAAASSSEEE. Okay, love you guys! Thanks for your support! KISSES, HUGS, AND LYE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**-Chapter 9- -Chaos in... Plays?-**

**READ PLEASE SO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS. Ok so this is a fan service chapter for Christmas- sadly it's not a Christmas theme chapter and WASN'T SUBMITTED ON CHRISTMAS, but I'll throw a little bit of this and that and probably start it off with the theme! Btw~ this play isn't, as in ISN'T Christmas themed but hope you'll find it adorrrable! ^_^ (p.s~ this happens after the ball so chapters including the ball after this upload- past. PAAASSSTTT. Everything that happens in here is in the main story ma babes- ok rock and roll time)**

"Dashing through the snow,"

VRRROOOOOOMMMMM

"In a one horse open sleigh,"

VRRROOOOOOMMMMM

"Over the fields we go,"

VRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOMMM

"Laughing all th- GACCCKKKKK"

Hey all, It's Abigail! Currently, what you're reading was, er… well, hm. I _was_ walking down the hall, that is until Ronald clothes lined me from his lawnmower, or should I say that he grabbed me by outstretching his arm, ramming me in the neck and at the same time DRAGGING ME ALONG WITH HIM?! Nah, we'll just go with the clothes lined thing.

"BLERRRGGGHHH!" Abigail's face was squished between Ronald's arms as he raced through the dispatch halls.

"Hey, Abby. It's the twenty third! Christmas is right around the corner. What'd you expecting to get?"

"BLLEEEEEERRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Ronald zoomed past Will's desk, knocking over a month's work of stacked high paper work. Wow. I really didn't believe Will could show emotion. He just managed a knit down brow and a vein pop! APPPLLLLAAAUUUSSSEEE! No seriously, he deserves it. For Will that's like totally impossible. Be proud viewers. PROUD.

Ronald reached the dispatch afternoon classroom before the others, laughing brightly as Abigail face turned back to its peach colored self.

"Ronald… WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Abigail choked.

Ronald patted her on the back and lounged in the teacher's chair, kicking his feet up.

"Yeah, but now we got here way ahead of schedule, of course I wouldn't _deliberately_ try to kill you."

"….Deliberately…."

"Uh, don't sweat the small stuff Abbs." He chuckled.

"Abbs?" She repeated.

"Abbs." Ronald cooed again.

"Then can I call you Ron? How about Ronny? I've also wanted to try out Ronnelda."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

"Then no 'Abbs', just like you Ronald. No 'Abs'!" Abigail smiled brightly, and giggled at her own joke as Ronald strutted over, face burning.

"What, you think myself, as you can see, this hot piece of ass, doesn't have abs?"

Abby wavered, and then walked past him, smiling evilly.

"Remember when your leg was broken? Well you remember when I had to get you your clothes 'cos your lazy butt didn't want to move. You took off your shirt, and let me just say, not the most impressive stomach I have ever seen." She giggled again.

"Yeah right, I work out. I'm 'authentically toned' (lol guys just to give you a heads up, my brother and god mother- well let's just say she bought some exercise equipment that says 'authentically toned' and my brother can't stop making fun of her. So yup- that reference.)"

"Wowww. You're _soooo cool._" She mocked.

Ronald took off his jacket and tie, and unbuttoned his vest.

"What are you doing?!" Abby asked nervously.

Ronald unbuttoned his shirt and stripped the loose button up off.

"See? Abs." He smiled.

She tripped walking towards him, trying not to show her nervousness, after all she hasn't seen a guy's body up close except when she went swimming with her father and cousins when she was little. She sighed and poked him in the stomach, giggling.

"Wowwww. This situation seems really sexual."

"How? It's a stomach, get over it."

"So you admit you don't have abs?"

Ronald blushed red, flustered. "WHEN DID I SAY THAT? GOD! This situation isn't sexual at all, it's a stomach. And it has abs! Look at them!" Ronald pointed to his stomach and Abby watched in amusement.

"Okayyyyy there's _something_, but nothing really." She sighed, she'd just let him get his way, but only a little bit. She grabbed his shirt and put his arms through it, buttoning it up. She had just gotten to his chest when he tilted her chin up.

"You're too close." He sighed, dazedly.

Abby shook her head frustrated, "Look, it's hard for me to button up standing further away than this. Deal with it, okay?"

Ronald slowly bent down, bringing his face closer to look into Abby's emerald eyes. "I can't promise what will happen if you're this close though." He smiled gently and brushed his lips against her forehead.

Abby immediately froze up. _Wh-WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPENING. WHAT'S HE DOING. I'M FREAKIN OUT MAN. DO I MOVE ? DO I STAY? DO I LIKE BRIAN? IS HE TEASING ME? SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. WHAT DO I-_

Ronald glided his hands into Abby's curly long, auburn hair, pulling her closer, whispering to her for only a moment. "_I think I know what I want for Christmas._"

_Is he serious? That's so chee-_ and then, Abigail's mind immediately went blank.

Ronald drew her in and kissed her deeply, shifting his head to push against Abby's, crushing her lips to his. Abby gasped, "RONA-" Ronald used his other hand to wrap it around her waist, pulling her towards him. Abby could feel his hand sliding up the back of her shirt, while he maneuvered his tongue into her mouth. His hand on her back glided up and down her smooth torso, until finally, he grabbed hold of her bra strap.

And here, I feel bad folks, because in Abby's mind the only thing working was a carousel. It spun around blankly, asking the same questions until the ride finally halted.

Abby shoved Ronald away, who tripped backwards over a desk. She walked over to him and picked up the unbuttoned collar of his shirt, pulling him towards her. A sound slap rung through the classroom, Ronald's glasses strewn across his face. Abby clenched her fist, tears dewing up in her eyes, her face crimson. She ran out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. Ronald wiped his cheek with his sleeve and picked up the desk, now sitting on it.

The ceiling quivered and one of the boards was lifted out of sight, Cat's upside down head poked through, staring at Ronald.

"…That was a really bold move."

"I didn't ask for your shit. Fuck off." Ronald glared.

"Temper, temper." Cat pulled herself out, flipping through the air and landing upright, her black boots 'KLACK'ed onto the white tiled floor.

"See Ronald, you need to start seeing me as your mentor."

Ronald stared at the door, than sighed, finishing the buttons on his shirt.

Caroline sat down on his lap, tilting is chin up towards her face.

"Ya listening, you dumb Casanova?"

Cat handed him his tie and crossed her legs, looking up at the florescent light. "See, if you let me handle you and Abby's relationship, dumb shit like that won't ever happen again, and you my friend, will have her naked in your room." Cat giggled.

Ronald turned scarlet and stood up abruptly, causing Cat to fall to the ground. "I DON'T WANT THAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP! Er- I wouldn't do that to Abby unless she was w-"

"Willing?"

"W-willing.."

"Cat stood up and dusted herself off, than throwing him his vest and jacket. "Listen buddy, you like her, she likes you, you just make dumb moves th-"

"She doesn't like me. She likes Brian…"

Cat smirked and leaned against the door. "Wrong! She hasn't registered that yet. Brian was merely a _distraction_ from you. Remember the mall thingy? Well yeah, and because of your screw up with that chicky-poo blonde bimbo, you had forced her to choose the distraction, and that distraction is now getting more important to her. So youuuuurrrr fault!"

Ronald adjusted his tie and stared at the floor, scowling. (Yeah guys, basic info- if you read chapter 5 ((I think it was ^_^;)) Cat actually introduced them. Problem? Ehhhhh, it'll be found out later.)

The door knob to the classroom twisted and a herd of student 'Reapers in Training' filed in. Cat walked up to the front of the class and took her seat next to the teacher's desk, pulling out her book. Abby slowly stumbled in and seated herself at the front of the rows of desks. On the opposite side of the classroom. VERY far away from Ronald. Her cheeks were still a heated red, and the tears in her eyes were slowly dispersing.

Will walked into the room, standing at the front of the class beside Cat.

"Grell went after Bassie today, didn't he?" Cat moaned, rolling her eyes toward Will.

Will adjusted his glasses and nodded, then turned to face the class.

"This class' first assignment is to put on a play. I know it's not what 'Grim Reapers are expected to do' especially with soul collecting business, however, acting is a key role in a grim reapers lifetime of collection. Whether acting as a bystander in the crowd or a close family friend, you want to be convincing, thus, the job will go more smoothly and draw less attention to yourselves. Had it my way, I would have sent you out into the field, however a senior reaper, (Grell) had already scheduled this, quote 'A passionate scene, blood and gore, romance and travesty, revenge and despair, are all key to being a reaper. DEATH.' And so, you will be preforming '_Romeo and Juliet'_ clear? Thank you for your participation." And quietly, Will dispersed into the recesses of the darkness! Orrrr he walked through the door, either or, just saying.

Cat smiled and ran up to the chalk board, tapping loudly with the palm of her hand. "Okay! Juliet is our very own ABIGAIL ROSE! Yay! Also she's the only girl here- I'm the mentor so I can't be biased, 'kay? So, next leading role isssssss ROMEO~! Which of you lovely soldiers would like to kiss, this loooovely~ fair maiden, hmmm?"

A few gasps sounded as Ronald raised his hand, and then more sheepish contenders raised their own. About half the class had raised their hands when Ronald's jaw clanged to the floor. Turns out, Abigail was certainly popular among the boys, after all there are only three or four girls around the dispatch.

Cat nonchalantly wrote in her name under nurse and like nails on a chalk board to Ronald, screeched the name 'Brian' under Paris' part. Cat than doubled back and pointed at Ronald.

"Ronald, how old are you?"

"Immortal wise?"

"No~ frozen body thingy- whatever wise!"

"sixteen." Ronald sighed.

"Cool, okay, anyone over the age of sixteen here?" She spoke up to the class.

One lone senior raised his hand in the back.

"YOU THERE! UNLESS YOU WANT A LAP DANCE AFTER CLASS I SUGGEST YOU PUT THAT HAND DOWN MISTER!" Cat yelled.

….What?

The boy gazed confusedly and contemplated whether to put his hand down or not. He shifted it downward and Cat nodded appreciatively.

"Good. OKAY! Ronald is automatically Romeo, 'cos you guys are too young. There. That's taken care of."

A few protests grew from the class until Cat 'magically', and 'accidentally' ran up to those who were protesting, and shoved chalk up their noses and into their mouths.

She dusted her hands and strode back up to the front, then wrote random students' names under roles. Turns out Grell is playing both Mercutio and Lady Capulet. I'm sure he'd enjoy pretending to be married to one of the handsome MALE students, of course why am I capitalizing male? Everyone knows how much of a horny bastard Grell is. Another surprising twist sprung forth when Cat wrote Amanda under 'Rosaline'. Abby shifted her weight uncomfortably in her chair as Ronald let out an exasperated sigh.

Cat turned to the class and smiled, beaming at her cast selection. "Won't this be fun? Hehe."

Cat handed out scripts and discussed characters, after all she was a 'flawless' actor herself, and preformed each role independently for them. The bell tolled in the class and they fled. Including Cat (Wha-?) Who took off after the senior male student. Abby yelped as Cat whizzed past her, darting down the hall.

Abigail ran past her classmates and down three halls until she made it to her desk. She grabbed her death scythe ( for those who don't know, it's a butter knife that apparently "Can't cut shit!") and some papers, and fled down the corridor to the safety of her room. As she rounded the corner, she briefly saw Ronald standing in front of her door. She quietly turned around to sprint, only to bump into him.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I-I- er, I-I…. Am… MEETING! UH.. BRIAN! AT THE MALL! BYE!" She sprinted, only to be caught in a steel fist.

She tried to slap him but he grabbed her other hand, gazing towards her sadly.

"Listen. You know I hate that guy, and I wanted to let you know that I don't regret what I did in the class room."

Abby trembled and locked her eyes on him. He bent down an inch away from her face and whispered, "_And I'd gladly do it again."_

Abby's body quivered and she shook free, dashing off in the other direction. Cat lowered herself from the ceiling on a rope next to Ronald.

"ARE YOU SPIDER WOMAN NOW OR SOMETHING?" He yelped.

Cat nodded and jumped to the ground.

"You were too pushy again." She chuckled.

Ronald stomped to his room and slammed the door. Yeesh.

And now, I present the play~ (sorry I'm a lazy author and artist and the day after the other was full of Abby avoiding Ronald so yeah, best not bore you, if you aren't already and I'm sorry but I'm going to skip over unimportant parts… im soowwwwy.)

_In the streets of London, a brawl breaks loose between the Montague and the Capulets. Their fight ends in blood shed and Prince Samuel, the ruler of London, decrees that further fighting will end with the deaths of those individuals. Benvolio (Jacob) runs into Romeo (Ronald) and questions him about his despair, he had witnessed Romeo moping in the alley(p.s this is based in London so same story- different version) and persuades him to confide in him about his worries._

"Yo! Rona- Er Romeo! You were sad the other day. I SAW YOU. What's up?"

Ronald shuttered and fell into character, dragging his feet, his head tilted down_._ "I love a woman name Rosaline, such a beautiful lady, however, she doesn't love me back. What should I do?"

You could hear Amanda's squeals of joy backstage.

Benvolio shifted his weight to his other hip and sighed looking up. "Ah! I know! We can crash that sick Capulet party going on tonight, we could meet some hot chicks and you can forget about Rosaline!"

Ronald grasped one arm and stared at Abby, who was ready for her scene, and waiting behind the curtain.

"It's impossible. No matter how much I flirt or put on an act, I can't simply hide these feelings, I cannot throw them aside. I can only stay true to one."

Samuel put his arm around Ronald and dragged him of stage, yelling "I'LL TAKE YOU ANYWAY!"

_ENTER CAPULET (Eric Slingby): Yo! I'm inviting Paris to the ball! PARIS! SWOON MY DAUGHTER AND HAVE YOUR WAY WITH HER!_

_PARIS (Brian): O-O-O-Okay.._

_ARRIVAL TO THE PARTY SCENE: _

_Romeo(Ronald):Shit… Rosaline is here._

_Rosaline(Amanda): Oh, gorgeous Romeo, I know we could be like a super fab couple, but I'm a virgin! A-and I don't like you…b-bye… *whipers* I still love you Ronald._

_Abigail in a gold silken dress, her hair tied back in braids, followed Grell down the stairs. ENTER JULIET: OH! Who is that? He's c-…c-cute. I should go talk to him.. er.._

_Abigail paced toward Ronald slowly, shuffling her feet along the stage._

_Juliet: R-R-Romeo… how are you? I have to leave, but here's my number, okay, bye._

_Romeo: Juliet! I know I barely know you but… we should hang out sometime… Yeah?_

_Juleit: S-Sure…_

_SKIPPING TO THE DEATH SCENE 'COS TOO MANY WORDS AND LAZY AND NO, UNLIKE THE BOOK THEY DIDN'T HAVE SEX. NOT EVEN PRETEND, KEEPIN IT PG - PG-13. _

_Romeo is about to kiss Juliet before he drinks the poison, when *GASP* Paris has jumped on stage, wielding a sword!_

_Paris: LAY OFF WOULD YOU? EVEN IF SHE IS DEAD, LEAVE HER ALONE!_

_Romeo: BRIAN GET OFF STAGE._

Brian ran toward Ronald, swinging the sword at him. Ronald leapt above and revved his Lawn mower.

"Brian, get off stage!"

"Ronald! Go flirt with Amanda! LEAVE ABIGAIL ALONE!" Brian swung, tearing part of Ronald's shirt.

Ronald dodged this way and that, either deflecting or maneuvering away from the sword.

Abby lay still, still pretending to be dead, as cat, dressed as a nurse, lowered herself behind a stone coffin. "Yo bitch!" She whispered.

Abigail shooed her away with her hand and listened on until the clanging stopped. Brian had been pushed off stage and hog tied by Cat as Ronal paced over to Abigail, to deliver his final speech. Abigail's heart pounded, knowing that he would soon kiss her again. She batted one eye open to watch as Ronald slowly lowered his lips to hers. Abigail didn't want to react, but when the kiss seemed to drag on to long she snapped.

"LECHER!" Abigail sprang up from her stone bed and slapped Ronald repeatedly back and forth. "YOU PERV YOU PERV YOU PERV YOU PERVVV!" And well, the curtains drew on the most peculiar sight. Abby was chocking Ronald like the bart simpson and homer chokey thing, Cat was dangling from her rope like a secret angel or something, Brian was wobbling towards Abby, and Amanda was twirling around on stage, pretending to be a butterfly or an airplane, point is. It was stupid. And so, the play closes to an end and the lovers deaths just turned out to be Ronald who passed out from lack of oxygen to the brain.

_Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed the play~ by the Shinigami dispatch soceity~_

**OKAY! I WANT REVIEWS! If I can't get any, how can I continue the story? Seriously, I'm lazy, sorry. And andddd the first five to review and pm me will have their names in one of the chapters, and you can make a guest appearance! Just send me through pm your first name and what you want to be,( victim, grim reaper, demon, etc.) and you will have a side role in the chapter! YAY! Yeah. Bleeergh…. Anyway, do please review, I live off your criticism! Okay, signing of! KISSES, HUGS, AND LYE!**


End file.
